Masking products are commonly used to protect a surface during various constructions or refinishing activities. An example of such an activity where surfaces are often protected is painting. Masking products (e.g., masking papers) are often applied to adjacent surfaces to protect the surface from the paint. Because of the placement of the masking products in some activities, it is often necessary to walk or step on the masking product in order to properly complete the application. In some embodiments, the masking products are slippery, creating risky conditions for those stepping on the product.